User blog:CloudyWithAChanceOfRainbows/Fun lemonblock facts!
Nommy: Yokai actually invited her into this... right? Rebe: Her personality isn't EXACTLY like Wunsie. She can't stand other blocks standing on her head, while Wunsie doesn't seem to mind that. Guarien: Sometimes he has shoes, and sometimes he doesn't. Either way, he is not disgusting. Also he wanted to switch his value to 16, but was denied because of OBVIOUS REASONS... Jackerson: I think that the reason he has a pizza place is because pizza are triangles that has THREE sides. Squarangl'r: He wanted to be in Numberfanagram, but was denied, so he joined this instead. And then... DRAMA. Millyrain: She can summon X-0 when she wants. Soloer: A rainbow is not always depicted as seven colors. Sometimes it is depicted as six (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple), which makes Soloer rainbow. Sammy: His design actually looks like something BlueZoo would do... except for the teeth. Alex: He isn't the one who started the "Pizza Pasta" meme. Long story short, Jay taught him that song. Bl9ki: His name is pronounced like Blo-NINE-key, which is kinda weird... Atomu: He has 97104 books (The number 97104 literally appears everywhere in the NSC, like how "A113" appears in every Pixar movie). Keleven: He is the only integer lemonblock between 0 and 100 whose name starts with a K. Scalfred: He is the first character in both NL and NFG. Melony: Her name is somewhat based on "Melody". Also Darky from Numberdecimals is she recolored. Limeck: His name is pronounced like Lime-eck, with a long i. His name is so hard to pronounce bro Cure: He often gets mistaken for a girl. Also his likes to sing "Come Fly With Us", but he never gets to finish it (He always fall out of his plane when he sings it) Chamy: The server has automatically banned you for saying a bad word. You said "Chamy". Wrecker: Some people draw his weapon differently --- With a five-pointed star in the middle. Jorvin: His fake beak can't actually pop things. The ducky tube in Horse Trivia is for pranking. Also he hates being google translated. Lewisett: His limbs can change to any shade of gray. REALLY. Csupo: She can change her block color (she only uses it on holidays though). Nolan: He is the king of pooland Zander: He is first made in Minecraft. Hilil: He was originally gonna be 22, but it's taken, so he became 23 instead. Coincidentally, the same thing happened with NFG-23. Uranus: He actually has rainbow borders, but he is black and white in his original art (probably because he doesn't have any colored pencils), so some people thought he is black and white and drew him like that. Other people just think rainbow borders are hard to draw in their art program. Camden: When he first joined, NOBODY KNOWS WHO MADE HIM. Now it's confirmed to be made by one of That1Account's friends IRL, who can't make an account for some reason. Stik: He is also in NFG as 24, and they look almost the same... Sooooo, what's the difference (except for the value)? NL-26's ten blocks are white, and NFG-24's ten blocks are yellow. AwesomePuppy: HOT DOG Chrissa: She existed before Numberlemon was a thing. She actually participated in the cliche wars, on the cliches side because the other side is against RAINBOWS. Also her "Taste the Pain-bow" line is actually created by TSRITW during the cliche wars. Lemony-Nine: She was the one who revealed PizzaCat's dark side. Threeten: She is the exact opposite of Cure when it comes to genders, since she often gets mistaken for a BOY. EthanoBoi: He literally swore because we like to call him ChameleonBoi. (when children swear) Smiggle: She represents NoibatYayya's little sister who is literally 5/6 years old. Doritwen: She is kinda cliche in the design, but in everything else... WOW SHE BETH'T GARL Hyparry: His name is a combination of "Hypno" and "Barry". So his name is pronounced like HIP-ary, not HYPE-ary. Quiluk: His beta design has rectangular eyes and an array display watch, but his owner realised that 35 only has 4 factors: 1, 5, 7, and 35. Glitch: His real name is Anbeets. Risabow: She likes to use "noin" in her sentences, which made her sound like Bubble from BFDI. Qwerty-Eight: German people think her name is Qwertz-Eight, and French people think it's Azerty-Eight. Chequey: He is also in NumberDecimals under the name Purpley. Blockhead: He was the one who made Choccy, who was rumored to be NL-29 until Pinkty confirmed that it's not. Booker: When he first signed up his name was just "Book". We had to change it to avoid confusion. Puppeh: He is a furry had a TON of pets. Marcos: He is the only member of Nolan's alliance whose original art isn't made by That1Account but posted by him. Blocky: BFB block 1 Fiver: Yokai hates this because it's a compound Blockhead and Millyrain (without symbols), THESE TWO CAN'T EVEN ADD UP OK But I think he'll become more mad if he used Mysterious Undiscovered Five for the ones place... Did you all get the point that Fiver has a cliche design Cereal: He's the one that suggested a whole team of foodblocks in BFN. Quiddo: He is the last prime lemonblock fully checkered. Between 0 and 100, at least. Blue: When he says "Hi I'm Blue" other blocks look confused since he's not actually colored Blue Smoochy: She is based off Smoochum, the Pokemon. Shadow Rex: I don't even know what I can say about her. MORE COMING SOON! Category:Blog posts